helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shouganai Yume Oibito
from album 10 MY ME' ---- '''Released' May 13, 2009 May 20, 2009 (Single V) Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V Recorded 2009 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Naichau Kamo 38th Single (2009) Next: Nanchatte Ren'ai 40th Single (2009) ]] Shouganai Yume Oibito (しょうがない 夢追人; People Who Can't Help But Chase Dreams) is the 39th single release by the J-pop group Morning Musume. It was released under the Zetima label on May 13, 2009. The CD was released in one regular and two limited editions, Limited A and Limited B, on the same day. The single ranked #1 on Oricon's weekly chart, making it their first #1 since their single "Aruiteru", released in late 2006, and the first #1 Morning Musume single featuring 8th generation members Mitsui Aika, Junjun, and Linlin. The Single V version of the single was released on May 20, 2009. TrackList thumb|220px|right|Shouganai Yume Oibito (MV) thumb|220px|right|3 2 1 BREAKIN'OUT! Regular Tracklist # Shouganai Yume Oibito (しょうがない 夢追い人) # 3, 2, 1 Breakin' Out! # Shouganai Yume Oibito (Instrumental) Limited A DVD # Shouganai Yume Oibito (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited B DVD # Shouganai Yume Oibito (Close-up Ver.) Single V DVD # Shouganai Yume Oibito # Shouganai Yume Oibito (Drama Ver.) # Making Of (メイキング映像) Event V DVD # Shouganai Yume Oibito (Takahashi Ai Ver.) # Shouganai Yume Oibito (Niigaki Risa Ver.) # Shouganai Yume Oibito (Kamei Eri Ver.) # Shouganai Yume Oibito (Michishige Sayumi Ver.) # Shouganai Yume Oibito (Tanaka Reina Ver.) # Shouganai Yume Oibito (Kusumi Koharu Ver.) # Shouganai Yume Oibito (Mitsui Aika Ver.) # Shouganai Yume Oibito (Junjun Ver.) # Shouganai Yume Oibito (Linlin Ver.) TV performances *2009.05.10 MUSIC JAPAN *2009.05.22 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER Members featured in this release * 5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa * 6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina * 7th gen: Kusumi Koharu * 8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Trivia *5th Generation member Niigaki Risa gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the sixth single where Takahashi Ai was leader of Morning Musume. Music Videos Following the release of the single, Anime Expo announced on their website, that Morning Musume, in collaboration with MySpace, was holding a worldwide contest, to create a music video for a shortened version of "3, 2, 1 Breakin' Out!". Up-Front had released a set of videos of the Morning Musume members performing in front of a greenscreen for applicants to use upon agreeing to contest and usage rules. The results of the contest were announced at Anime Expo''in July and the winner was awarded 390,000 yen. Oricon Ranking and Sales *'Total sales:''' 53,950 External Links * Shouganai Yume Oibito Lyrics * 3, 2, 1 Breakin' Out! Lyrics Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:2009 Singles Category:2009 Releases Category:2009 Number 1 Singles Category:Number 1 Singles Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2009 Event Vs Category:2009 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles